Dandini the Magnificent
by lawleyj1
Summary: When Princess Twilight Sparkle is kidnapped by Discord, there's only one pink Unicorn that can save her.
1. Dandini the Magnificent

The curtains of a cart open and a pink unicorn, Dandini, comes dancing out.

"Okay mares and fillies in the front! Stallions behind please! Don't push there's plenty of room! Gather round everypony 'cause here comes the good part!

**_Once in Filliydelphia, I notice a fire. _**

**_Whole city's burning and the flames get higher. _**

**_They're yelling, "Save us or we're all going to bake!"_**

**_I ate the flames and then I drank the whole lake! _**

**_They call me Dandini the Magnificent. _**

**_Dost terrifically magnificent. _**

**_This unicorn will be there to save the day. _**

**_I'll tell ya' D-A-N-DINI!_** He picks up a 10,000 pound weight. It turns out to be a fake one

"Folks, that 10,000 lb. 10,000 lb!"

Meanwhile, there was a stagecoach holding a certain princess, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and a dark earth pony, Regal Script. Outside of the stagecoach was a clumsy looking guard, Free lancer.

"Go over there at once and put a stop to that annoying unicorn!" Regal Script complained.

"Regal leave him alone! I like him he's funny," Twilight laughed.

"Listen your Highness-," Twilight interrupted him.

"Yes?"

Sighs "As you wish. Leave him be," Regal Script grumbled.

Dandini is showing everypony a weird looking tail he has.

"Now here's a tail of a dragon I got. Now if touched, it can shoot fire out of it. But since it is dead, it is no used now.

**_One time in Trottingham, this dragon appears. _**

**_He's very hungry, had no dinner in years. _**

**_Then he grabs me and I'm practically through. _**

**_So I summon all of my strength and using the dragon's body weight against him and I _**

**_throw him off me. _**

**_Then I give one punch to the solar flexes and a jab to the kidneys. _**

**_He was deflated because he knew I've come through. _**

**_That's why I'm Dandini the Magnificent! _**

**_With a ha and a hi-ya and that significant. _**

**_That dragon was defeated since that faithful day. _**

**_Thanks to D-A-N-DINI!_**

A grey Pegasus, hops onto Dandini's cart. But coming out of Dandini's cart, was a fake thunderbird, Dandini uses his magic to turn the thunderbird into a little rubber chicken. The ponies continue singing.

**_Dandini the Magnificent undeniable and significant. _**

**_Heaven Harpy who gets in my way. _**

**_I guess I'm such a natural or so they say._** He walks away and appears with a cannon.

**_I tell you._** **_D-A-N-DINI!_** Dandini shoots the harpy kite and gets a direct hit. everypony applaud as he did.

"Aw thank you so much. Oh please you're too kind!"

Twilight claps as well but sighs after that.

"Shows over," She complained.

"Thank goodness," Regal Script looks like he's about to sleep.

But out of nowhere, a very large Griffon, comes out of nowhere and attacks everything in his path. Everypony ducks under Dandini's cart.

Dandini sees the Griffon and shouts at him, "HEY! HEY! HEY! Okay!" He's under the huge Griffon. The Griffon is raining drool all over Dandini.

"Not so fast there big fellow!" He hops onto the Griffon's back. "Oh yeah? Well why don't you try this on for size! Zim zala bim!" he throws a weird looking cloud up the Griffon's nose. The Griffon freaks out. Dandini runs around with a rope as the Griffon starts jumping around.

"Now watch very closely! Here's a loop! Around the corner! And this one is called Roping the bird!" He loops the other side of the rope around the Griffon's other foot. The Griffon falls flat on his face. Twilight is cheering him on as Regal Script is rolling his eyes over and over. Dandini attacks the tied roped up Griffon multiple times. Everypony laughs at this scene. The Griffon looks like he's about to fall down. Dandini teleports to his cart, pulls a lever, and moves his cart over right where Minotaur had fallen. The Griffon gave out his last breath and died. The cart pulled him inside of it. Dandini ran over to the other ponies as they were throwing bits at his cart. Most were in a black hat.

"Thank you very much! Yeah thank you! OW!" a SunStone came out of nowhere and hit him in the stomach.

"Wow!" Dandini commented. The SunStonetone came from Twilight.

Twilight came out of the coach and shouted, "Bravo! Bravo!"

A Pegasus from the crowd said, "Princess Twilight!" Dandini took a bow as the entire crowd bowed to there princess. Regal Script came out and yelled at Twilight.

"Princess Twilight! That stone was given to you by Princess Celestia ! No commoner would ever gain possession of it!"

"Why?"

"Because…" chuckles nervously "That is how it has always been!"

"Well, perhaps it's time for a change."

"Of course. Let's go!" Regal Script ordered.

"Thank you for saving us Dandini the Magnificent!" Twilight shouted to Dandini.

"Oh no problem. It's the least I can do!" Dandini shouted back.

As Twilight shouted goodbye to Dandini, he was starring at the SunStone. "Wow, would you look at the glow that!"

We now go to the throne room of Canterlot castle. Twilight is in the Throne room with two guards next to her. Regal Script is walking back and forth.

"Ah yes, you can't go around giving royal jewels to commoners. Especially street performers. You only encourage them!" Regal Script warned Twilight.

"Well I wanted to," Twilight said as Regal Script grunted. "Regal, don't be that way! Everypony liked Dandini. Did you see the way he moved? And that smile?"

"Nonsense," Regal Script grumbled.

"I thought he was funny," Twilight turns to Free lancer. "Free lancer, what do you think?"

"I thought so! When Dandini was standing right there holding a chicken?" Free lancer laughs with Twilight. "Or when he was-."

"Silence! Yes I know but you and the other Princesses are destined to rule Equestria together. You must know how to give out rules. If not, how will you respect the crown?" While he was talking Twilight was doing the blah-blah sign. "Your Highness, are you listening to me?"

Twilight finally answered. "I'm tired of listening to you Regal Script!" Regal Script was shocked. "If I am going to rule along side my Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, then I will do as I choose. And, it is _you_ who must show respect to the crown."

Regal Script looked like he was about to burst his bubble but calmed down. "My apologies."

He bowed down to Twilight.

We go to a house as we see Dandini counting the money he won from the fight with The Griffon. Little does he know is that the Griffon is not dead as he got out of Dandini's cart.

"One for me. And one for me. One, two, three for me. One, two, three, for me!" The Griffon was walking up towards Dandini. "And one, two, three, four for me. And one-GAAHHH!"

The Griffon scares the hay out Dandini. Dandini falls down on the ground.

"Byron! Why do you do that? I hate it when you do that!"

Byron laughs his beak off.

"Ah that fails to amuse me." Dandini laughs sarcastically. "Oh come on you should know that I got the best of you. Quite possibly one of our best today, you were inspiring. Focus! Exceeding well beyond you talent."

"Thanks a lot," Dandini gives Byron his hat.

"And what pray tell are you doing now?" Byron asked.

"I'm counting the money," Dandini answered.

"Again!? Why must you do that? We always split it as always."

"Oh no, fair is fair," Dandini picks up the SunStone.

"You're not planning on keeping that are you?" Byron asked.

"What are you talking about? She gave it to me!"

"But she's a princess. It's a royal treasure and you should know better," Byron Replies.

Dandini puts on the last bit on one side of the scale. "There we go! Perfectly balance. Here."

"Perfectly balance?" Byron repeated.

"Yup!"

"Both sides are exactly the same?"

"Exactly!"

"GOOD! Then you won't mind if I take this side!" Byron turns the scale that made bits shoot at Dandini as he took the most bits.

"WHOA HOLD ON A SECOND THERE! What happen to, uh, we split it as always?" Dandini asked.

"Will you give the SunStone back to the princess?" Byron asked as he threw the Sunstone at Dandini's head.

"OW! Oh for Celestia's sake she's not going anywhere! Sheesh!"


	2. Twilight has been kidnapped

We now go Canterlot. It is raining hard. Lightning flashing, thunder roaring. A room is shown. There is a big bed being in the centre of a wall. In the bed was Princess Twilight Sparkle. She was sleeping like an angel. Little does she know is that there is a shadow heading for her room outside of it. As in outside, not outside in the hall. As lightning flashed, a creature appeared. It was a Draconequus! As he walked towards Twilight, he dropped a weird object. He finally reached Twilight. A rain drop from the Draconequus dropped from his nose and onto Twilight's face. She woke up to see the Draconequus. But the intruder covered her mouth. It is now morning, the bells are ringing for everyone to wake up and start another day. Regal Script is running into Twilight's room with a chamber mare.

"Oh this can't be!" Regal Script shouted.

"Well last night she was in her bed!" the chamber mare tried to explain.

"And?" Regal Script grabbed the mare.

"Nothing, that's all I know,!" Regal Script let go of the mare and walked by the object. "Hey, what is this?" He picks up the object. "A clue? We must tell everypony at once!" He walks outside on a balcony. Just in time for Waddle to blow a bugle horn in front of his face. "Attention everypony! Princess Twilight Sparkle has been kidnapped! But I know who has stolen our princess. For he left this scale behind!" He shows the object.

"Discord!" An earth pony shouted.

"Discord?" the earth pony repeated as a mare fainted in his arms.

"Yes Discord! Can anypony help us?" As he said that, a little filly walked past the crowd. "Good ponies for Celestia's sake, who could rescue our princess from the evil Discord?"

"I know somepony!" the little filly shouted.

Regal Script looked at the filly. "Who is this pony?"

Dandini is driving his cart to appleloosa. His cart seems to rock back and forth.

"HEY BYRON! COULD YOU TAKE IT EASY UP THERE!?" Dandini shouted above.

Byron looked like he was playing "Pirates". "ARRGH!

Aye move you bite size mateys. Batten down the hatches!" Byron yelled.

"Ready the weapons!"

"Enemy on the horizon!"

"What? Somepony's coming?"

"Aye!" Byron was holding the telescope the wrong way. Dandini fixed it for him. "I spy with my, my little eye," the telescope showed two guards coming up right behind them. "Guards. GUARDS!" Byron jumped down onto Dandini's level.

"GUARDS!"

"Oh I knew you shouldn't have kept that Stone!" Byron shouted.

"Quick Byron! Hide! If they see you alive, we're dead! Hurry!" Dandini ordered. Byron hid inside the cart. Just in time for the guards to pass by and not see them.

The guards passed Dandini and yelled, "HALT!" at him.

"I'm halting!" Dandini did as told.

"Are you Dandini the Magnificent?" The guard asked.

"Ah, no! No I'm not! Although I hear he's quite very-," the guards told Dandini to shut up.

"Alright I'll just be quiet. That's fine with me."

"What is that?" The guard was talking about the sail with Dandini and the words, "Dandini the Magnificent".

"Whoa!" Dandini teleports up and changes the name with a paintbrush. "That's Dindani! Dindani the Magnificent!" He hides the brush. "Uh, I usually travel around a lot, playing with my drums!"

"You are coming with us," The guard had no time for jokes.

"Oh you know I'd really like to come but I-," the guards stick their spears in front of Dandini's face. "OKAY! That will be fine!" Dandini sighs as he drives his cart into the Canterlot and up to the gate.

Dandini pulls up the sail as Regal Script is blown by Waddle blowing the bugle horn again. "Hello your royal highness! If this is about the SunStone I can-," Dandini was once again interrupted by the guards.

"Bow circus reject! BOW!"

"Okay there! Bowing! Bowing! Don't have to tell me I love a good bow!"

The bugle horn blows in Regal Script's face again. Regal Script grabs the horn and breaks it with his hoofs. "Try music lessons kid. Oh Dandini the Magnificent! We are so glad you have come!"

"Yeah I know and- You are?" Dandini asked hopefully.

Meanwhile, Byron was stuffed inside the cart trying to get comfortable.

"Our princess has been taken by the evil Draconequus, Discord," Regal Script throws the scale onto Dandini's cart. It nearly hits him as he jumps. "The ponies of Canterlot have asked you to count on."

"Uh huh," Dandini sounded suspicious.

"Evil thing!" Byron whispered.

"Go to Mount Sleipner! And return with our princess!" Regal Script pointed to a dark place with a tall building sticking out.

"Oh you know I really love to help save the princess and she's really nice and all. And I'm not talking about giving away special items of hers," Dandini was talking to Byron. "However, my schedule is extremely-," takes out a piece of paper and goes down to the ground.

"Large right now. I've got to stop Queen Chrysalis from her usual taking over Equestria. I got a cloud gremlin terrorizing Cloudsdale; I can't get out of that! I suppose I could save the princess once I get back from the cloud gremlin thing."

Regal Script opens two treasure chests. "You'll be rewarded!"

"Sorry I can't-" His horn sparks with excitement at seeing two Gem fulled chests. "although I guess I could take some and-," Byron bangs on the cart. "I mean no! Sorry jewellery is shiny and all but I can't take it. Sorry! But thank you!"

"Dandini?" The little filly walked up to Dandini.

"Oh boy here comes trouble," Dandini whispered.

"Please Dandini save the princess," The filly pleaded.

"Don't do it!" Byron pleaded too.

"I, sighs I'll do it," Dandini said.

"Oh no!" Byron groaned.

"Aw what the heck I'm going to save a princess!" Dandini said heroically.

"Yay Dandini!" The filly cheered.

"Or killed by a Draconequus," Dandini whispered.

"Thank you!" Regal Script shouted.


	3. To Mount Sleipner

Dandini's wagon comes out of the gates of Canterlot.

"Thank you! I'll take it from here. chuckles nervously. Byron? Look I'll let you out in a minute. But I just want to say something about you. Byron, you're warm, you're affectionate, honest, fun to be with." As he was talking, Byron was getting out of the wagon.

"You're furious," sees Byron mad at him. "You're mad at me. I'm sorry. But you are-," Byron interrupted him.

"Dandini?"

"Hold on I'm not done. You're really awesome! "

"Dandini?" Byron called him.

"Alright you've got me. You get the picture."

"I believe we should do it!" Byron said.

Dandini ran over to a junction with a sign that said, "Appleloosa" on the left, "Cloudsdale" on the right.

"Look it was that little filly. She killed me. Did you hear the lilt in her voice? Nopony could resist that. I'm sorry what did you say?" Dandini asked.

"_We_ should do it!" Byron told him.

"Okay."

"Now there's no denying it will be risky!"

"Right exactly!"

"Even dangerous," Byron added.

"Dangerous!? Okay that's it; we're definitely going to Appleloosa!" Dandini pointed left.

"Dandini there's something inside you that you should know. But it's hard for you for to see it," Byron said, started the wagon, and began singing.

**_Somepony needs you. _**

**_And that's how it starts. _**

**_Somepony believes you'll come through. _**

**_You're scared so what. _**

**_I'll bet you've got a possible hero in you_**

**_It's more than courage or just being strong. _**

**_Those things are easy to do. _**

**_Have faith._**

**_Take heart._**

**_He's kind._**

**_He's smart._**

**_A Possible Hero in you. _**

**_Close your eyes._**

**_I think I see it._**

**_You're unafraid._**

**_It just might be._**

**_I can almost predict._**

**_No more false street dances! _**

**_From the back of a wagon! _**

**_Maybe I'll save a life someday._**

**_Or slay a dragon!_**

**_Those things are easy._**

**_What else can you do?_**

**_But take your chances and see!_**

**_We're on our way._**

**_Alright?_**

**_Okay._**

**_A Possible Hero._**

**_Impossible Hero._**

**_A Possible Hero in you._**

"Me?" Dandini asked

"Yes you," Byron answered.

**_In me._**

Byron pulled the curtain to reveal Discord's home. The place was very creepy and strange looking. "Sheesh, he's calls this home?" Dandini asked.

They walked across the land from cliff top all the way up to the quagmire. Dandini and Byron climbed up a pipe and arrived at the secret entrance.

"Well it's official. I'm frightened!" Dandini squeaked.

"Well, there's your entrance to your Draconequus," Byron said.

"Whoop-dee-doo," Dandini said sarcastically.

A large rumble came and out of nowhere, a black Minotaur, the Gate Keeper, jumped down so fast, it scared the wits out of Dandini and Byron. Byron fell to the ground down below while Dandini was hanging from the ledges where he was standing.

The Gate Keeper chuckles and said, "I'm terribly sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Yes you did!" Dandini answered and was back on his hooves.

"Now why have you come here?" the Gate Keeper asked.

"I've come to see Discord," Dandini said. As he said that, Byron was up there.

"Delightful. And how may I help you?"

"Well you just let him and talk to that evil Draconequus and he'll handle the rest," Byron said in a hurry.

"And you're certain you're brave enough," The Gate Keeper commented.

"Have you ever heard of Dandini the Magnificent?" Dandini asked.

"Oh! Should I have?"

"Yeah," Dandini started to get annoyed.

"Do you like riddles?"

"Riddles?" Dandini repeated.

"Riddles!" Byron repeated too.

"Could you answer one?"

"If I do, will you let me in?"

"Let me think. Oh chuckles Ready? If a section of fence 68 feet long and 5 feet wide… and the parallel is the same length, but both perpendicular sections are twice as long…." Dandini grabs a stick and starts writing mathematical equations on the ground. "What is the key that will open the Discord's door?"

"What? I'm sorry I lost you there, what was that last question?" Dandini got out of his maths work.

"What is the key that open's the Discord's door?" The Gate Keeper repeated.

"I thought it was an arithmetic question!"

"A SKELETON KEY!" Byron shouted.

A large wind came out of nowhere and a large key came down from the Gate Keeper.

"That was exactly what I was going to say, a skeleton key!" Dandini grabbed the key as the thorny fence in front of the door vanish. "Byron, you gotta let me answer the question, come on!"

But as Byron came at the entrance, the thorns came back and lashed Byron. "HEY!" Dandini shouted.

"Did you hear me say, 'you could in?'" the Gate Keeper asked.

"You go ahead we'll wait for you here" Byron told Dandini.

"Go on ahead? But-," Byron continued on.

"Apparently I'm not welcome here. But don't be afraid, I am with you in spirit!" Byron added.

"Spirit huh?"

"Thanks for the support. Sheesh," Dandini continued on and made it to the entrance of Mount Sleipner. "Whoa! Got to be careful not fall down!" Dandini saw a long way down from where he's standing. He walked up and almost fell into the moat.

"WHOA!" he shouted. He put his hoof in the moat and it burned his hoof. He made an angry face and teleported over to the other side. "Should've done that a few seconds ago," Dandini whispered as he put the key in. The bridge went down with a loud crash. Dandini walked in and went into the Discord's Lair.

"Hello! Princess Twilight? Anypony home?" Dandini felt a loud rumbling coming from outside. Somebody was there!


	4. Discord!

Dandini went to hide somewhere. A Draconequus came in, Discord asking, "Who is in my house?" He started looking as Dandini hid. Discord began singing. "I smell a pony!"

**_A Draconequuss' life is very solitary_**

**_No one to talk to but trees_**

**_So many years of never make a merry_**

**_But I can feel a change in the breeze_**

**_Because like there's no one in the hallway_**

**_No one left or right_**

**_But my hallways all say "Somepony' in the house tonight"_**

**_No one by my fire_**

**_No one sipping tea_**

**_My fire's burning higher_**

**_Someone in the house tonight!_**

**_He's got magic intuition_**

**_And he's got a fever that is also bewitching_**

**_Even though no ones around in the kitchen_**

**_We know that somepony' near. DEAR!_**

**_No one in the attic_**

**_No one in my chair_**

**_But I'm so infantic_**

**_Somepony' in the house tonight_**

**_Where are you?_**

**_Don't desert me_**

**_You know it will hurt me_**

**_Where are you?_**

**_You will know when you're through_**

**_No one by the mirror_**

**_No one by the door_**

**_But I'm getting clear_**

**_Somepony' in the house for sure_**

**_No one small and dumb. NO!_**

**_No one blue and spike. HEY!_**

**_No one here I come_**

**_Somepony in the house_**

**_Somepony in the house_**

**_And no pony's getting out TONIGHT!_**

Discord finally caught Dandini and places him in a cage.

"Well that was pretty good singing and-," Discord interrupted him.

"QUIET!"

"Okay sure I'll just be quiet."

"You broke into my home hmm?" Discord asked, threatening Dandini with a fork and knife.

"Well actually, you're Minotaur friend; she gave me a key," Dandini showed Discord the key as he took it from his hoof. "Why don't you hold on it?"

"Ah, you've come for the princess."

"Yes."

"But why have they sent you? Surely you wouldn't face the mighty Discord!" Trick had Dandini's cage over a fire.

"Yeah well appearances can deceiving! I think," Dandini squeaked.

"Oh yes they can." snickers "I know where the princess is," Discord bragged.

"Well that's great but how do I know I can trust you if I-," Dandini noticed Discord was losing his patience. "Sorry, didn't mean to over do it. You go on ahead."

"There are three things I need from my land. I need you get them for me and prove me you can do it," Discord put the cage down on the ground.

"One question, typically hypothetical, but what if I can't?"

"You can all you can. But if you can't, you will die! Not a hero and Canterlot will never see it's precious Princess again."

"Sounds like a real win-win situation," Dandini commented. "When do I start?"

"You already have!" Discord opened the cage door.

"I have?" Dandini asked.

"Go to the icy side of Hailfire Peaks and bring Screwball to me!" Discord instructed Dandini as he was writing it down on a notepad.

"…bring Screwball. That's it!? Bring Screwball? I thought it was supposed include saving the princess? I mean how am I supposed to know this Screwball?"

"Ugh GO! And tell your friend that if he help's you in _anyway_, you'll both die!"

"Okay I'll put that down for a reminder, 'both die'," Dandini wrote down as Discord made a spell that started to blow Dandini away.

"WHOA! OKAY I GUESS I GOTTA GO NOW! I'LL CATCH YOU' LATER!" Dandini was blown away as Discord closed the gate.

"She was rather sweet for a Minotaur!" Byron was talking about the Gate Keeper.

"Not as sweet as Discord. He was scary," Dandini said.

"I don't even want to know," Byron sound afraid.

Dandini and Minotaur finally make it to Hailfire Peaks Icy Side. "I believe this must be the place," Byron said. "Hey, is it getting cold? I must say it is getting rather exciting."

"Yeah sure," Dandini said.

" Brr, I am freezing! Why is it getting so cold!?" Byron complained.

"Byron, you're a Griffon. How could you get cold?" Dandini asked, annoyed.

"It can happen!"

"Hello there!" a distant voice came out of nowhere. Dandini looked up and automatically realized it.

"Bingo! Screwball!"

On a ledge was Screwball. For some reason, she's just sitting down and not moving. Teleported himself over to the purple pony. "Hello there! I never get visitors! It's a pleasure!" Screwball greeted Dandini.

"You must be Screwball." Dandini said.

"And you must be lost! This is cool!"

"You've got be kidding me! A little hike, some cold weather then bring this cute little thing back to Discord!? This is going to be a piece of ca-," Dandini slipped and fell on his flank.

"You know this ice is very slippery!" Screwball said.

"Hi there, I'm Dandini. Excuse me I have to take you back to Discord!" Dandini grabbed Screwball and tried to pull her out.

"Uh there's a problem here. You see I'm stuck," Screwball said as Dandini lost his balance again and fell on his flank. "It so amazing! I don't even know how long I've been here! What day is this?"

"Oh boy," Dandini said worryingly.

"How's it going?" Byron's voice asked. He was sitting next to the fire roasting marshmallows.

"IT'S NOT GOING GOOD!" Dandini's voice echoed.

Dandini grabbed Screwball once again and ran as fast as he could. "YES! YES!" Screwball shouted as Dandini ran around but he slipped on ice began to fall to the ground below while Screwball watched and said. "Careful, the ice is very slippery!"

"I know!" Dandini shouted as he fell down with a loud crash.

"From the sound of it, he's making great progress," Byron said sarcastically.

Dandini was pulled up on a pulley. Screwball was pulling him up.

"Whoa that was close! You know for a moment there, I thought we almost had something there. Maybe we'll do better next time," Screwball commented.

"Okie-dokie."

"You're very funny!"

There were a lot of ropes around where Screwball was.

"My friend, we're going to back Discord's! With or without the Extra baggage!" Dandini's voice echoed.

"Wow, I never thought this day would come!" Screwball comments.

"Yeah well, that makes one of us!" Dandini pulls on a rope and tightens it.

He zooms over to a bundle of ropes and slashes them with his horn. A huge boulder comes out of nowhere and breaks the ledge.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screwballwas having the time of her life as Dandini cut the other rope. The ledge was heading straight towards Byron as he was watching.

"WHOAA!" Byron ducked as the ledge made crash landing. "Intriguing!" Byron commented.

"Dandini! I landed on the ground unharmed!" Screwball shouted.

"Are you still on the ledge?" Dandini asked, under it.

"Um," Screwball try to wiggle. "YES!"

"Whoop-dee-doo," Dandini sighed.

"What a strong little pony. You're actually improving," Byron commented.

Dandini just sighed and fell back.

Dandini was pulling back the ledge with another rope. "This is the greatest moment I have ever faced. This will be an event I'll never forget. Hey Dandini, you should try to remember this too!" Crewball told Dandini.

"Yeah I will!" Dandini said as he let go of the rope. We hear Screwball's voice fade away.

The ledge ends up right near the entrance to Mount Sleipner.

"That was fun! We did it Dandini!" Screwball starts flying high as Dandini teleported up to the ledge near the entrance and caught Screwball.

"That was fun! We dragged this ledge all the way here and I Flew off! Ten feet from the house!"

"Yeah that's great and – YIKES!" The Gate Keeper came back with a scare.

"And where, do you think you're going?"

"To see Discord!" Dandini explained.

"Do you have a key?"

"No he took it! Oh come on, you're kidding right?"

"Me, me, me chuckles no matter how hard you hit me, no matter how hard you try," as she was speaking, Byron caught up. "I'm always good for a laugh. What am I?"

"A funny bone!" Byron answered in a flash.

"Funny bone, ha ha. Key please," Dandini didn't seem to be thrilled in jokes or riddles.

"Out of the way."

"You're quite good at solving riddles," the Gate Keeper commented to Byron.

"Hey have you heard of this one? What's…," Byron continued on.

We go back to Mount Sleipner as we hear Discord's voice. "You brought me Screwball!"

"Hello Daddy. I was stuck on a ledge!" Screwball said as Discord squeezed her.

"That tickles!"

"Oh boy," Dandini was making himself comfortable in a chair. But Discord put a spell on the chair that made it moved from his spot.

"Don't sit!" Discord ordered him.

"But I'm tired!" Dandini complained. Discord was about to do something but Dandini said,

"Okay okay! I'm not sitting!"

Discord put Screwball in a cradle and said, "Now, go fetch me the crown of Old King Mogtur. He is located in Glitter Gulch Mines."

"Old King Mogtur? He sounds big. Is he big?"

"Enormous!"

"He's much bigger than you!" Screwball added.

"Screwball!" Discord made the cradle float away as Screwball whispered "Sorry."

"But I'm exhausted!" Dandini complained.

"If you don't, Princess Twilight will be doomed!"

"Which way?" Dandini sighed.

"The plateau of my isle. Then go down through a hole by taking a rope that is coming up from it."

"That's it huh? Just info. No thank you no nice work. Nothing," Dandini said.

"Oh one last thing. Give me the key!" Discord ordered.

"Come on I solved the riddle twice already!"

"Give it to me," Discord said as he took the key from Dandini's hoof.

"Fine take it! Sheesh helping Draconequus' sure can take it out of you." Dandini said as he hit the door on his way out. But he walked around it and walked away.


	5. The Crown

Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, we go into Canterlot Castle. Where there are a lot of ponies inside the throne room.

"Citizens of Canterlot," we hear Regal Script's voice. He is speaking to the ponies. "The princess has been taking from us. Luckily we have somepony out to rescue her. But in the meantime, I should replace her and become prince of Canterlot," Regal Script is making himself feel right at home.

We go back to Dandini as he and Byron are in Glitter Gulch Mines. They are riding on the mine cart. Dandini is grumbling to Byron as they pedaled back and forth on the cart.

"This is great. I'm out to save the princess and all I'm doing is getting Discord's shopping list done for his stupid soup!" As he was speaking, they went past a weak bridge that crumbled a bit. Byron saw it and let out a sigh of relief. Dandini continues on.

"Meanwhile, I'm out trying to a crown from this King Mogtur guy and-," Dandini sees Old King Mogtur making some coal. "Whoa!" King Mogtur puts some coal in a cart and orders a miner to get moving.

"That must be our guy," Byron said.

"Here's the plan, I'll walk up to him and ask if I could borrow his hat. It will be a piece of cake," Dandini said and walked up to King Mogtur. "Hello there!" King Mogtur turns around and looked at the Dandini. "We've come bearing gifts. Well actually we've come with warm kind of reflection and-," Noticing King Mogtur getting mad and starts moving towards Dandini. "We just came from Discord's place."

"Dis-cord? Pee wans to wan a nana!" King Coal spoke in gibberish.

"Okay, what did he say?" Dandini asked.

"I just don't have a clue," Byron answered.

"Well maybe next time we should learn how to speak gibberish," Dandini said.

"gibberish," Old King Mogtur said.

"Listen big guy we just want to borrow your hat, and we'll be on our way."

Old King Mogtur realized what Dandini was talking about and started chasing him. Dandini ran for his life. But because the heat burned his hooves every time he took a step, he couldn't run away fast enough. He ran into a wall with two walls on the side he was trapped!

"Uh oh!" Dandini whispered. King Mogtur tried to grab him. "Okay, hmm," grabs a piece of coal. "How about this?" he throws it at King Mogtur. He only eats it.

"Okay how about this, hey look juggling!" Dandini grabbed a few more pieces of coal and began to juggle them. King Mogtur saw this and was entertained. "Hey you like it huh? Well that's only the beginning because here comes the good part! _Abra Ca-Woozy!_"

Dandini threw the objects up into the air as King Coal looked up and watched them go. Dandini teleported up to the crown and tried to get it off of King Mogtur's head. It finally came off and it rolled onto the ground. King Mogtur saw it roll away and so did Byron.

"Byron! LET'S MOVE!" Dandini shouted. King Mogtur ran after them Byron ran for his life as he got into the mine cart. Byron pedaled as fast as he could. He ran past Dandini with the crown.

"Dandini he's still coming!" Byron shouted. They managed to get to the entrance as they watched King Mogtur fall into the water because he was burning the bridge. He shrank into nothing but a little tiny Mogtur.

Dandini came into Mount Sleipner rolling the crown along. Screwball was laughing as he came in.

"Would you look at you? He's got something special Daddy!"

"Screwball!" Discord shushed Screwball as Dandini brought the crown to him. "Ooh, nice!" He picks a piece of a coal from the crown and put it into the Ding pot.

"And he puts it in the pot. Perfect." Dandini said.

"Tomorrow is the most difficult task of all!" Discord reminded Dandini.

"Oh great!" Dandini said and fell asleep automatically as Discord snickered.


	6. The most difficult task

We go back to Mount Sleipner as we see Dandini sleeping like a baby. Dandini is mumbling to himself as he was sleeping. "Yeah, that's to go please." he keeps repeating as Discord sends a cup over to him. Dandini wakes up and jumps from it.

"Hey, what's with the ruckus in the morning? What happen to a nudge? What happen to the sweet smell of muffins in the morning?"

"If you go through a small crack of a wall in the Wasteland, go into a bubble that will lead you to Cloud canyon, grab the mystical Floating Flower in the air," Discord told Dandini.

"Okay let me stop you here for a sec. 'Cause it's early, I haven't eaten in two days and all I have been doing is getting your shopping list done for your soup. What does this have to do with rescuing the princess?" Dandini asked.

"Everything," Discord replied with no complaint.

"If you ask me it is a complete waste of time!"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I have forgotten my manners, are you still tired?"

"Honestly yes! Yes I am!"

Discord blows in a small storm cloud over Dandini's head that makes noises over his head as he jumps around. The cloud dissipates. "Are you awake now?" Discord asked.

"Yes I am now! Now you were saying about this Flower? Dandini asked.

"A Floating Flower. It flies high in the air inside the mountain," Discord explains as he plays it out.

"One Floating Flower coming right at ya!" before Dandini could leave, Discord stopped him.

"One last thing!"

"What's that?"

"You can't use magic!" Discord puts a spell on Dandini that causes him to lose his horn. Disocrd laughs evilly at this.

We arrive in Cloud canyon as Dandini tells Byron what Discord did to him. "He took your horn away?"

"Yes. Hey there's an entrance to the inside of this mountain, maybe that Flower is in here," they walk in through the entrance.

"There it is!" Dandini points in the air and there was a Floating Flower in the centre in the air. "Now I'll just grab it and go," Dandini walks under the Flower and tries to jump and grab it. But the Flower was too high for him to grab it.

"How do I do this? Help me!" Dandini said to Byron.

"Sorry! I can't!" Byron answered.

"I know! I'll just take this boulder and OUCH!" Dandini dropped the boulder on his hoof and fell on his flank. "Oh I'm exhausted I haven't eaten in two days now!"

Byron started humming "A Possible Hero" again.

"I'm serious! We could just forget about this task!"

"Fine, everything we did was just waste of time. Everywhere we go was just all fun and games."

" We'll spend the rest of our lives hiding from the ponies that are big fans of your's," Byron added

"Now we can run away! Hide from Discord for a couple of years. And I could finally rest up and get my energy back."

"Yeah! Then take the show back on the road. Besides you are too busy for Discord.

How are you going too get five feet in the air? With nothing to help you at all?" Byron asked.

"You just can't do it!"

"Well no I can't since the stupid Flower is in the air! It's-in the air. Ah ha! Byron I need your help!" Dandini ran off.

"Okay." Byron went after him. They flew up the mountain as high as Byron can go. "What are you going to do? I can't help you! Hello?"

"Just wait!" Dandini wore Byron's hat as he jumped towards the Flower.

"Of course," Byron watched them get to the Flower.

Dandini took out a bag and snatched the Flower.

"TA DA! Now we get the princess!" Dandini announced.

Dandini is getting a riddle from the Gate Keeper.

"…when a door not a door," the Gate Keeper said.

"When it's a jar. Fillies play." The Gate Keeper gave him the key. "Now open up, I'm coming through!" Dandini walked through the entrance.

He gives the Flower to Discord.

"There ya go! Three for three! Didn't think I had it in me huh? Now tell me where the princess is?"

Disoccrd put in the Flower in his soup. "You have given me the three things I needed from my isle. But before I could show you where the princess is, I need something from you."

"Aw how do I know what you know what I have?" Dandini asked. He then sparked an idea and teleported away. He came back with a weird toy. "Is this one good? It is the only Smarty Pants doll left in all of Equestria."

"No that's not it."

"Okay," Dandini teleported away and came back with a poster. "Okay the mother load! The only signed portrait of The Great and Powerful Trixie! I, uh- I caught her in a good mood."

"That's not it!" Discord started to get annoyed.

Dandini sighed and teleported away. He came back a bunch of junk. "Well?"

"It's something from here," Discord gave a hint as he points to her chest.

Dandini sighs but pulls a hair from his mane.

"Here! Here ya go!" he sees Discord laughing. "Hey now! I'm trying to help you out here!

And all are you doing is just laughing your head off!"

Discord disappears.

"Uh oh!" Screwball whispers.

"You never help anypony! You're a cheat and a liar!" Discord appears in the doorway as Dandini continues to insult him. "You and your stupid tests! It's no wonder everypony hates you!" Discord disappeared as he started to cry.

Screwball gasped at this.

"Dandini!" Screwball called out.

"What do you want now?"

"Goodbye!" Screwball didn't mean it in a happy way.

"Oh yeah sure. Goodbye! I'm outta here!" Dandini was about to leave when he heard

Discord crying. He thought it was a trick and went up to him. He was really crying.

"Um what are you doing?"

"I'm just being a silly old Draconequus."

Dandini heard that and started to cry as well.

"Okay I take back of what I said okay, no pony hates you! I just I wish I could give you what you want!"

Discord stopped crying and saw a unique tear on Dandini's cheek.

"You just did. The most ingredient, from your heart." He puts it in his soup. "And now, you are worthy and so you shall see. Come! Come! Hurry up you little pink pony I don't have all day!" Discord leads Dandini to the top of his Keep. Dandini saw everything. He now knows where the princess is.

"The tower! chuckles Um, you never took her did you?" They walked down to the lair

"I never said I did!"

"You never took any ponies."

"I'm finally happy to alone in my mount," he pours the soup in a small tube. "There!" he gives it to Dandini. "Take this, you may need it."

"What it is?"

"A magic potion! This will allow you to be your innermost self. When you drink it, whatever you are in your heart of heart, you will become more powerful ten-fold."

"All this!? You mean I was doing all of that for me!?"

"Um hum! Now leave me! And save the princess!"

Dandini tried to get the words out of his mouth.

"How about a hug?"

"A hug?"

"Come on! Open arms!"

"A hug!? Don't push your luck Dandini!" he threatened him with a spell.

"Alright I'm outta here! I'm going!"


	7. The potion

Dandini and Byron were leaving Discord's Isle.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll tell them where the princess is and BOOM! We're off to Appleoosa!" Dandini explained. He notices Byron getting into some costumes. "What are you doing?"

"Finding an appropriate character."

"Byron, I hate to tell you this but you can't go! They think you're dead!"

"That is exactly why, costumes work every time. It covers my appearance. They won't know it's me!" Byron was dressed as a Royal Guard but took the costume off.

"Yeah but-," Dandini notices Byron wearing a weird costume. "Byron, what is this?"

"Lettuce."

"Lettuce!?" Dandini asked.

"That's your character a Lettuce? Great, you're going waltz in as a walking Lettuce. This I gotta see," Dandini replied.

They came up to the entrance of Canterlot.

"Don't worry, I think picked the right one!" Dandini shakes his head as Byron comes out as belly dancer. "Well, what you think? Does it suit me well?"

Dandini tried hard not to laugh but managed to talk. "I'm going okay? Stay here."

"But!?" Byron stomped his foot.

"But nothing okay? I'll be back!"

Dandini walks into the throne room as Radar blows on his bugle horn again. Dandini gets annoyed, Teleports over to Radar, and bents the horn. (Poor Radar) "Try some music lessons kid."

Regal Script saw him and announced, "Ah, brave Dandini you have return from you difficult adventure. Healthy, alive, and especially okay. Our congratulations!" Everypony cheered as Dandini bowed. "But where is the princess?"

"clears throat the princess never left Canterlot!"

"Never left? I don't understand?"

"Okay, let me give the info," Dandini goes on with the info. "Okay everypony listen up, huh? I left here, a little fanfare, down into the forest. Lots of trees there some Timberwolves, big, big Minotaur. Solved a riddle, met Discord not a looker folks. Did three tasks. Not important what they are. Suffice to say, at this point, I'm fairly confident of my physical, emotional and intellectual prowess." He is interrupted by hitting the wall.

"But the princess!" Regal Script started to get angry.

"Hold on a second. I'm getting there! Discord and I got into a big fight. But we manage to put it together and he gives me this potion, see?"

"A potion for what?" Regal Script was curious.

"Well all I know is that it allows me to become my innermost self. Its make 10-fold on the outside what you are on the inside. That's all I know," sees a pony touching the vial.

"Hey, look but don't touch okay buddy? Anyway I drink this potion and give it a heave whole!"

"Yes but where is the princess?"

"Princess Twilight is in the tower!" Dandini announced.

"The what?"

"The tower! Tall building just outside you can't miss it!"

"Well then, we must go the tower at once. Come!"

Dandini, Regal Script and Free Lancer are walking up the tower.

"I must warn you. If the princess is not where you say she is, and this has all been some elaborate performance, I assure you Dandini the Magnificent, that Canterlot will have your head!" Regal Script threatened as Dandini becomes scared.

Free Lancer opens the door. Dandini runs in and shows Princess Twilight in a cage.

"TA DA! Didn't believe me huh? Hi Twilight!"

"Dandini?" Princess Twilight replied.

"My princess!" Regal Script said.

"Sheesh, all of that time, walking up the stairs saying about Canterlot having my head and all, I guess you can't huh?" Dandini said has Regal Script all of the sudden grabbed Dandini.

"I still can!" He throws Dandini into a cage. He turns to Free Lancer. "Imbecile! What is that?" he points to Twilight.

"Oh that's a princess!"

"Very good. Why didn't you do what I said!?"

"I did! Dress up like Discord, left the scale, and took the princess."

"And what about her!?" Regal Script is talking about Twilight.

"But you told me you wanted her out of the way!"

"Well, what is she doing here!?"

"Well, I took the princess. To the tippy-top of the tower. How much more trouble could she be?"

"Dead you idiot! SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!"

"Dead? Aw, but she is the princess."

"Hey may I interject something?" Dandini asked.

"NO! You may not." Regal Script answered.

"Okay."

"I never thought I'd have to see again. Stupid pink unicorn. It was all so perfect! Frame Discord and send the hapless entertainer to save her. And yet there you are. The conquering hero back with all the answers! Well all the better better. Free Lancer, could you get the princess?"

"Yes Regal Script," Free Lancer went to unlock Twilight's Cage. Dandini knew this was a trap. And it was.

"You three are the only ones left," Regal Script closes the door on Free Lancer and Princess Twilight. "And none of you will ever leave this room alive!" Dandini began to drink the potion when Regal Script snatched it from his Hooves.

"I'll take that! So long!" He activates a switch that causes the floor beneath the trio to fall down into blackness.

"Poor Dandini the Magnificent, he's done so much for the Ponies of Canterlot. Such a shame he has die like this," Looks at the potion.

"Ten times more power than I already am. Ten fold on the outside for what I am on the inside." We start hearing Dandini and Free Lancer's voice echoing as Regal Script leaves them.

"Not to worry, the water will be along shortly. I'm off to claim my throne."

He starts drinking the potion. He then begins singing.

**_Starting today they are awaiting a new Stallion_**

**_Starting today no more lying or sneaking about_**

**_Some who will no longer cower_**

**_Someone is totally in power_**

**_Starting today when the real Regal comes out_**

**_Starting today every rule is guaranteed to be broken_**

**_Starting today every whisper turns into a shout_**

**_Dismals broken_**

**_Starting today when the Real Regal comes out_**

**_Starting today when the future goes dim_**

We see him turning into a Longma.

**_Starting today the whole WORLD will be mine on a planet_**

**_Every weakling on a plate_**

**_Kneel peasants you dim-footed wimps_**

**_Has the future on straight_**

**_Now my inner strength is appearing_**

**_I can almost hear the peasants cheering_**

**_Starting today when the real Regal_**

**_The real Stallion has come through_**

**_Starting today when real Regal comes OUT!_**

He has become a Longma!


	8. Dandini vs Regal-Longma

We continue to hear Dandini and Free Lancer's voices as we see the water brewing from below their hooves. Regal-Longma comes bursting through the Royal doors.

"Ponies Of Canterlot!" Regal-Longma shouts as the Ponies ran out of there. "My citizens!" He stabs the ground with a large hoof and sees his reflection. He sees it and growls.

Dandini, Free Lancer and Princess Twilight are still stuck in the water. Dandini was only a few feet higher than Free lancer and Twilight.

"The water is rising quickly!" Twilight announced. "Dandini help! HELP!"

"Dandini!" Byron called.

Byron was at the door as he was pulling Dandini's cage up.

"Byron?"

"Yes what happened?" Byron asked.

"Not much! Princess Twilight and the guard are going drown, I'm next 'Because I can't get out of the cage. Regal Script drank Discord's potion and is about to take over the kingdom!" Dandini's cage was pulled up next to the door. "Other than that though, everything is, you know, hunky dory and all."

"I've got an idea!" Byron throws the rope holding Dandini's cage on a nail.

We hear Free Lancer's voice shouting, "Don't leave us here!"

Byron puts his hat down as he tried to bash through the door. All he did was shake the walls.

"Byron?" Dandini called out.

"I believe I separated my shoulder," Byron fainted.

"Help us down here!" Free Lancer shouted.

"Hurry!" Twilight added.

"One more time oughta do it! Just give it a little more, oomph!" Dandini suggested.

"Oh that's what I've been doing wrong, I been lacking oomph!" Byron said as he bash down the door and didn't realized the open floor. He grabbed onto Dandini's cage.

Outside, Regal-Longma was escaping through the castle gate.

"Let me ask you. you mention something about having an idea. Is this what you had in mind?" Dandini asked as Byron came flying down.

"I may have made a slight miscalculation," Byron said.

Regal-Longma has escape through the gate and is attacking the town.

"I'm sorry your Highness." Free Lancer said because he had failed her.

Byron was trying to break Dandini's cage until Dandini heard a crack on a wall.

"Uh Byron?"

Byron realized what he was talking about.

"Uh oh!"

The nail broke that send them down towards the water. But another nail caught them and saved them. The cage finally broke and set Dandini free.

"TA DA!" Dandini cheered.

Regal-Longma started attacking everything in his path.

"I reminded of a character. Whose own life hung in the balance!" Byron said. The nail started to break.

"Oh shut up!" Dandini shouted.

The nail broke as Byron fell into the water. Dandini teleported down to Twilight.

"You've got to stop Regal Script! Go on!" Twilight ordered Dandini as he Teleported to a window.

Dandini saw Regal-Longma attacking the Canterlot.

"The potion!"

Byron ripped open the door that released Twilight and Free Lancer. They came up to the surface.

Regal-Longma came across a little filly as he was just about to grab her. Dandini Teleported in.

"Not so fast there!" Dandini tried blasting Regal-Longma with his magic. He wasn't leaving a scratch on him!

"Whoa, you've got yourself a big head there. Really," Dandini fell down. Regal-Longma attacked him as Dandini ran away from him.

Byron was carrying Twilight while Free Lancer was holding on to Byron's costume as all of them were climbing up the wall.

"And then the golden statue began to rise up from the ground! All covered in gold it was like a god in the temples!" Byron was talking about a play from his Theater days.

"You are really good!" Free Lancer commented.

"Thank you. That Performance was my best ever."

"Do more!" Twilight encouraged.

Dandini is still running away from Regal-Longma as Regal-Longma began stomping the ground.

"ALRIGHT THAT"S ENOUGH WITH THE STOMPING!" Dandini shouted.

Regal-Longma was getting closer to him as Dandini saw an iron and threw it in Regal-Longma's mouth to shut his screeches up. Everypony cheered as Regal-Longma still continued attacking Dandini. Dandini ran into a Earth Pony carrying water.

"FIRE! FIRE! CANTERLOT IS ON FIRE! WE NEED WATER! LOTS OF WATER!" the Earth Pony shouted to Dandini but ran away when he saw Regal-Longma.

"This should distract him; it's time for the Bungler!" Dandini was juggling stones of all size. It started to make Regal-Longma dizzy. "It's good huh? In addition you have to realise that theses are all a different size and weight. That increases level difficulty exponentially. Right this way!" He leads him towards the tower.

Byron is still talking about his Theater days.

"…and he went down for the count. I finish him off with the silver sword that killed him for good!"

Twilight and Free Lancer clapped for him.

"Please, this is completely unnecessary!" Byron said.

Dandini teleported from Regal-Longma.

"Here, Scaley! Scaley!" He calls to Regal-Longma.

"Dandini!" Byron calls out to Dandini. Showing him that they're away from the tower.

"We're over here!" Twilight shouted.

Dandini waved at them.

"Hey! Where's the water!?" the same Earth Pony asked.

"Yeah, I'm working on it!"

"Hurry!"

Regal-Longma hits the tower with his hoof as it starts to leak out water.

"Hey! You did it! Congratulaions!" Dandini shouted as Regal-Logma screeches. Dandini teleports up to the tower. "Oh you know, this is really difficult to get up here. You see, I had a whole thing with a Floating Flower."

Regal-Longma came up and started swinging at him with his tail. Dandini kept encouraging him to attack him.

"Just over here! Good job! Just a few more inches!" Dandini said as Regal-Longma noticed he was hanging on to for his life on the tower. "Have a nice trip! See ya next fall!"

Regal-Longma fell with the tower as the tower broke and set the water free. Letting out the fire

Regal-longma crashed into the town.


	9. Dandini's Gift

Regal-Longma is shown dead covered with rocks and stones. Dandini teleports over to the scene.

"Sheesh, talk about your big finish. They can't write stuff like this!" Byron flies up to him.

"Well done Dandini! Well done!" Byron congratulated to Dandini.

"Well, right back you, my friend!" Byron looked at Regal.

"Some wicked pony."

"Yeah."

"It was those tasks that helped become what you always wanted to be."

"But I didn't give him anything! All I did was make him upset!" Dandini complained.

"What are you talking about? You gave him he needed most and what only a true hero could. Your compassion. You gave him your compassion."

"Guess your right. He got upset and BOOM! I gave him my compassion. I tell you what; guess I really am great huh?"

"You certainly are, for a pink pony." Byron said.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts!" Princess Twilight appeared on a boulder as everypony cheered and clapped. "Please, stand with me, and give thanks to Dandini the Magnificent!" Dandini blushes after she said that. "He saved us! We're forever in his debt."

"Oh it was no problem! You're too kind!" Byron gave him the SunStone. "Whoa! I almost forgot!" He walks over to Twilight and gives it to her. "Here."

"That was my gift to you," Twilight said.

"Listen Your Highness, that SunStone is a treasure for your-," he heard some rumbling getting louder.

It was Discord and Screwball flying over head. He zooms by Dandini and Twilight and writes in the clouds, "Dandini the Magnificent"

Dandini runs over to Discord.

"Nice trick!" Dandini commented.

"Nice trick! I think he did well don't you think so Daddy?" Screwball asked.

"Screwball shush! Congratulations," Discord said.

"Thanks!" Dandini said.

"Yeah well fine," Discord wanted to say something but didn't.

"Hang on a second. Is it just me or is there a lot of love up here? I think it's time for that hug I was talking about."

"Again with the hug!?"

"Come on Screwball! Group hug!" Dandini announced as they all hugged each other.

"Okay, ENOUGH!" Discord shoved them off.

"I'll be seeing you!" Dandini said.

"You can count on it!" Discord agreed.

"See you soon! Au Revoire!" Screwball shouted as Discord tried to shut her up. "Bye Dandini!"

"Good bye, Dandini the Magnificent!" Discord shouted as he laughed and faded away.

Dandini laughed as well and said, "So long' Everypony!" he winked as teleported away.

**_The End!_**


End file.
